masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Falco Drayton
|ethnicity= Caucasian |homeworld= |eras= *The Great Galactic Revival |born= 2217 CE |died= 2267 CE |gender= Male |height= 180.50 Cm (5.10 Ft) |weight= |skin= Grey |eyes= Blue |hair= |physical= |mental= |medical= |augmentations= |class= |specializations= |talents= |powers= |weapons= |armors= |equipment= |affiliation= *Grey Legion |service number= |rank= Boss |occupation= Crime Lord |loyalty= |conflicts= }} Falco Drayton was the crime lord of the underworld organization the Grey Legion, and a former smuggler. He was known for his ruthless attitude, deceptive business skills, and his prize vessel, the MSV Eon Griffon. Drayton is an important antagonist in COSG: The Awakening of the Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy series. Biography Early Life and Smuggling Falco Drayton was born in 2217 CE, smuggling was in the family business for Falco, who's father ran smuggling runs across the galaxy. Though in hit late teens, Falco's father was incarcerated by the Systems Alliance, and Falco himself was imprisoned but only charged with several minor crimes. After serving a 3 month sentence, Falco relocated to Tevura and attended the university there, majoring in business. After his graduation, Falco sought to pursue a life of smuggling again. Smuggling By 2240 CE, Falco had acquired himself his own ship, with help from former associates of his father, the MSV Eon Griffon. He was joined by Theo Gallahger, a childhood and friend and former Blue Suns mercenary as the two took up the mantle of the Griffon. The two began smuggling weapons into space, supplying the Batarian extremist with in the sector, however, eventually the two were captured and taken into custody by the Exodus Dominion. In the following interrogations, Falco and his accomplice were offered a way out by Exodus Captain Jack Walcott. In the weeks prior, a Havoc K130 warhead was stolen from a crashed Dominion transport shuttle, the culprit, Voruns Sevelianus, a Turian pirate. Following this he fell off of the grid, the Dominion didn't have the connections in the Terminus Systems or the Traverse, but they knew Falco did. He was to be given immunity for his crimes and freedom to track the Turian however he pleased, as well as a hefty paycheck. Falco and Theo both accepted the offer. The Hunt for Sevelianus The two smugglers set out into the Traverse to track the Turian, regarded by many in the sector as a hero. He had earned a momentous reputation among freedom fighters, even within the ranks of the Batarians. They tracked him to Artona, the hub of pirating activity in the Traverse, and there they met the freight runner Vince Mack, a former associate of Falco's father. Vince informed the two Sevelianus had been through recently. The Turian had a rather large shipment with him and was looking for help to move his goods, but his unwillingness to reveal the package, and the size of the shipment itself didn't suit well with Vince, who denied Sevelianus. Though he wasn't positive, Vince believed the Turian more than likely turned to Boy Boknakan, otherwise known as Cut-throat Kid, a Batarian gangster known across the galaxy for his ruthlessness. However, Vince urged against seeking out Boy, as he wasn't the friendliest of people, he insisted that Sevelianus more than likely got himself killed. Regardless, the two ventured forth to Boy's hideout, only to be ambushed by his men on the way, and despite killing several of them, eventually Falco and Theo were taken captive. Brought before Boknakan, the gangster questioned them in their relationship to the Turian Sevelianus, but upon finding the two were hunting him, Boknakan released them. He explained Sevelianus had indeed come to Boknakan in search for help with his cargo, and promised a hefty fee for his assistance. Boknakan agreed, only to be betrayed by Sevelianus, who hijacked his freighter along Boknakan's weapon shipments, fleeing with both cargoes. The Grey Legion Personality and Description Appearances Trivia Related Pages *Grey Legion *MSV Eon Griffon *Taylor McClellan *Iyra Aldonia *Attar Mourin Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Mercenaries Category:Crime Category:Smuggler Category:Humans Category:Blue suns Category:Antagonist